Melina
by JainaSyal
Summary: Ich dachte wirklich mein Leben könnte nicht noch chaotischer und komplizierter werden, oder gefährlicher. Ich meine - Hey! Ich bin eine Hexe! Dämonen, und Höllenwesen, damit wuchs ich auf! - Oh mein Gott! Wie naiv ich doch war! JETZT wurden Mythen Realität, heilige Magie! Götter! Der Olymp! Ich bin Melina und dies, dies ist meine Geschichte: (Keine Liebesstory)
1. So ein richtiger Scheiß Tag

**Melina- Was ist schon normal?!**

-Kapitel 1-

_**Hi! Ich bin fünfzehn Jahre und eine Hexe. **_

_**Ja, richtig gehört eine Waschechte Hexe, mit Magie und so, also... nichts da mit normal und relaxtem Teenieleben. Wobei... ist Teenie sein je Normal? Egal. Ich dachte wirklich mein Leben könnte nicht noch chaotischer und komplizierter werden, oder gefährlicher. Ich meine - Hey! Ich bin eine Hexe! Dämonen, und Höllenwesen, damit wuchs ich auf! - **_

_Oh mein Gott! Wie naiv ich doch war! _

_**Es begann alles an einem heißen Julitag, der siebzehnte genau. Ihr wisst schon, einen jener Tage, an dem ihr euch wünscht nie aufgestanden zu sein. **Und bei Gott! Ich wünschte**, ich wäre **niemals** aufgestanden. Warum? War mein Leben schon vorher nicht normal, JETZT stand es Kopf. JETZT wurden Mythen Realität, **heilige Magie! Götter! Der Olymp!_

_**Ich bin Melina und dies, dies ist meine Geschichte:**_

**IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI**

**So ein richtiger Scheiß Tag**

Es war bereits Morgens um acht eine solche Hitze das ich mich fragte, wieso in Gottesnamen, ich das Haus nur verlassen hatte. Nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil dieser Tag schon so beschissen und nervig angefangen hatte. Also, mal sehen, was hatten wir heute schon auf der Liste? 1. _Verschlafen, Check. Mein Föhn im Arsch, mit Rauch und Gestank: Check 2, während des Frühstucks von zwei Dämonen angegriffen Check 3! Darum den Bus verpasst Check4! Fahrrad mit Plattfuß und deshalb nun zu Fuß, wieder Check! Und zu guter Letzt, wir hatten es jetzt schon 8:40 Uhr! Ich war hoffnungslos zu spät!_

Ich stöhnte und blickte hinüber zum Schulgelände. „Logische Folge: Granny bringt mich um!" _Scheiß Tag! Scheiß, scheiß, verfluchter Tag!_ Denn eines hatte ich in meinen siebzehn Jahren als Hexe gelernt, zum ersten: Den Tag nie vor dem Abend loben, weil dann passierte grundsätzlich etwas und zweites: Begann ein Tag im Pech und mit Dämonen, hatte das meistens zu bedeuten, dass es nicht eben besser wurde. Ich seufzte und betrat die Schule, rannte eilig die Korridore entlang die Treppen hinauf. Ich streckte die Hand aus und wollte klopfen, als...

„Melina Cassidy Callen!"

Ich schluckte und drehte mich um. _Scheiße, es ist nie gut, wenn dich ein Erwachsener beim vollen Namen nennt. _Mit so ruhigem Blick wie mir möglich musterte ich den Stellvertretenden Schulleiter Mr. Cordes und fluchte innerlich. _Das ist soo unfair! Warum erwischt mich immer Cordes! Die anderen werden nie gesehen, oder nur von Mrs. Kaigon!_ Kaigon war die Schulleiterin, zwar hielt sie einem rasch und gerne Vorträge, vergab bei wiederholten Vergehen Strafarbeiten, allerdings... sie war ungleich netter und... verständiger, aber Cordes! Mein Hirn raste, schnell nachdenken, welche Ausrede hatte ich noch nicht? Oder schon länger nicht mehr? _Ähm..._

„Mrs. Callen, das ist schon das zweite mal in diesem Monat."

Schluck. _Ach echt? Als wenn ich das nicht wusste! _Unschuldig blickte ich ihn an, zog die Schultern hoch und schaute dann rasch zu Boden. „Ich...ich..ähm... hab verschlafen? Und dann... den Bus verpasst und...mein Rad hatte einen platten, also bin ich zu Fuß und dann..."

„Lassen Sie mich raten! Kamen Sie jetzt zu spät?" Fragte er schnippisch und zog ärgerlich die Stirn kraus. „Letztes mal, war es ihre Großmutter, die sie ins Krankenhaus begleitet haben, davor ein eingestürztes Dach, mal sehen, wir hätten noch zwei mal verschlafen. Unentschuldigtes Fehlen und frühzeitiges Verlassen des Unterrichts?"

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. _Warum konnte nicht einmal ein beschissen angefangener Tag auch besser werden?_

„Fällt Ihnen keine bessere Ausrede ein?!" Schimpfte er.

Ich starrte den Kerl an. _Was erwartete der? Okay, doof gelaufen in letzter Zeit aber, ich konnte ihm ja auch wohl schlecht sagen: „Ja, also, heute morgen wollten mich zwei Dämonen wegen meiner Zauberkräfte erstechen, letzte Woche ist meine Granny die Treppen heruntergefallen, weil ein Hexenjäger sie angegriffen und fast getötet hätte und ach ja! Also, die Woche davor hatten wir einen Warlock zu Besuch, der unser Dach gesprengt hat, den Geist eines irren Pharaos und ahja, letzten Monat hatten wir immer mal wieder Dämonen und Geister im Haus, die mich alle am liebsten getötet hätten ach und... soll ich sie vielleicht in die Hölle schicken? Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben wollen? Vielleicht überleben Sie ja lange genug um das ein oder andere zu sehen?_

„Was keine Antwort? Miss Callen? Sie sind doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen!"

Ich stöhnte auf und blickte ihn finster an. „Was wollen Sie denn hören? Das ich neben der Schule arbeite? Sport treibe und nebenher noch meiner Grandma im Lokal und zu Hause helfe? Dass, ich mir einfach mal vergessen habe mitten in der Nacht meinen Wecker zu stellen?!

Das meine Grandma immer noch in der Reha ist und sich im Moment jeden Tag ein paar Stunden ihre Restaurant- Managerin um mich kümmert? Oder soll ich ihnen erzählen dass mein Morgen heute echt beschissen begonnen hat, ich Unterleibskrämpfe habe, das ich mich am liebsten verkriechen würde, wie jeden Monat, wenn ich meine verfluchten Tage habe? Das ich mich jeden Tag im Unterricht tödlich langweile, weil Sie mir nicht erlauben eine Klassenstufe aufzurücken?!"

Er schnappte nach Luft, blitzte mich wütend an. Aber inzwischen war es mir egal, innerlich kochte ich jetzt, ich spürte die Hitze, die sich von meiner Mitte hin ausbreitete und sich in mir verteilte. Gleichzeitig spürte ich diese immense Stärke in mir. _Scheiße! _Fluchte ich innerlich, denn ich wusste was passieren würde, beruhigte ich mich nicht gleich. Meine noch recht neue Kraft: Feuer, würde einfach aus mir heraus brechen. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete bemüht langsam und ruhig ein. _Konzentriere dich auf deinen Atem, Lina,_ mahnte ich mich selbst zur Ruhe und zwang mich dazu sehr tief einzuatmen, ich zählte bis fünf ehe ich die Luft sehr langsam wieder entließ.

Nach zwei mal sah ich vor mich. Seltsam dass er jetzt schwieg.

„Mmh," Geringschätzig betrachtete er mich, schüttelte den Kopf, „Bisschen spät für Reue und Meditation, mmh? Miss Callen?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln. _Kann der mich denn jetzt nicht in Ruhe lassen?_

„Tja, das gibt dann wohl einen Brief nach Hause und... Strafarbeit, zum Nachsitzen erscheinen Sie ja eh wieder nicht, richtig? Vielleicht sollte ich... dann auch noch mal einen Brief ans Jugendamt schreiben?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Machen Sie was immer Sie nicht lassen können. Aber Miss Hurt kommt ja ohnehin schon zwei bis dreimal vorbei. Alles klar bei uns," ich kniff die Augen zusammen, als ich seine Überraschung sah. Glaubte der ernsthaft, eine Mittfünfzigerin, mit eigenem Restaurant, einem Hang zu Unfällen und Herzproblemen, bekam ihre Enkeltochter, die fast jedes Jahr die Schule wechseln musste einfach so nach Hause? _Mal ehrlich, wer von uns beiden hatte denn das Recht auf kindliche Naivität?_

„Seien Sie nicht so frech und gewöhnen Sie sich gefälligst einen anderen Ton an! Junge Dame!"

Ungläubig sah ich ihn an. _Hat der sie noch alle?! Der schrie mich doch hier dauernd an._

„Mr. Doktor Cordes, gibt es ein Problem mit Miss Callen?"

_Dank Gott! Den schickt der Himmel!_

Mit unverhüllter Erleichterung sah ich dem neuen Lehrer entgegen. Er war erst seit drei Wochen auf unserer Schule, aber ich mochte ihn. Nein! Ich liebte ihn! Mr. Tanner hatte alles was ein Vertrauenslehrer haben sollte, er war freundlich, sein Lächeln einnehmend, er hatte ein offenes Ohr für uns Schüler, unsere Probleme. Er schien uns wirklich und ehrlich zu verstehen, ernst zu nehmen. Ungerechtigkeit schien für ihn ein Fremdwort, er wurde richtig böse, bekam er sie mit. Und aus irgendeinem, mir völlig unerklärlichen Grund, war ich Mr. Tanners Liebling. Nicht, dass es was schlechtes war, nur war ich nie ein Lehrerliebling gewesen, meine Noten waren Mittelmaß. Einzig in Sport und Kunst war ich gut. Mit ihm aber hatte sich das schlagartig geändert, in altertümliche Geschichte, durch die ich mich zuvor gequält hatte, weil Mr. Binns und Mr. Cordes es so langweilig und trocken gestaltet hatten, zum einschlafen, steckte ich plötzlich alle in die Tasche.

Aufmerksam schaute ich Mr. Tanner jetzt entgegen, wie er mit seinem elektrischen Rollstuhl vor uns beiden hielt.

Es klingelte und Mr. Hill, mein Mathelehrer kam aus dem Unterricht, er bedachte mich mit einem eisigen Blick. Ich stöhnte. _Prima, das wird er mir morgen Vorhalten._ Wie hätte ich auch ahnen sollen, dass ich ihn nicht wiedersehen sollte?

„Sie ist schon wieder zu spät und... ihre Ausrede dieses mal: Verschlafen! Verschlafen, Bus verpasst, Rad kaputt und gelaufen! Das..."

„Scheint mir sehr zutreffend," erklärte Mr. Tanner ruhig und unterbrach den älteren Mann unvermittelt. Cordes der das gar nicht gewöhnt war, außer von Schülern wie mir, starrte den im Rollstuhl sitzenden Lehrer fassungslos an. Der aber sah kurz zu mir, ich sah ein Funkeln in seinen Augen und er rollte etwas auf mich zu. „Miss Callen? Würden Sie bitte schon mal meine Tasche mit hineinnehmen? Danke. Oh...und in der roten Mappe sind ihre Arbeitsblätter, verteilen Sie die doch bitte schon mal und fangen alle an, ja?"

Ich nickte perplex, nahm ihm die Tasche ab und verdrückte mich wortlos im Klassenraum. Ich bekam noch mit, wie er Cordes erklärte, ich hätte immerhin noch fünfzehn Minuten Mathe mitbekommen, wenn er mich nicht im Flur behalten hätte und das meine Ausrede doch recht plausibel sei, immerhin sei ich durchgeschwitzt. Ich schmunzelte, schloss rasch die Tür und sah meiner fragenden Klasse entgegen.

Als Mr. Tanner endlich kam, war ich mit meinen Arbeitsblättern fast fertig, wie ein Großteil der Klasse und nach zehn weiteren Minuten, ließ er alle Blätter einsammeln, wobei er Gordon einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. „Und Mr. Lang, denken Sie daran, ich kenne Ihre Schrift, den Namen wegzulassen hilft also gar nichts, das gilt auch für alle anderen," er nickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in die Runde und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Seine Stunde verging wieder einmal wie im Flug und der nächsten verhassten Stunde Physik sah ich mit Frust entgegen. Ich hasste Physik, ich war grottig in Physik und ich kapierte rein gar nicht was es mir nützen sollte zu wissen, wie ein Kernkraftwerk, oder Kohlekraftwerk aufgebaut waren, oder wieso dieser Stoff, mit jenem harmonierte und mit diesem... großes Unheil. Ich seufzte und räumte am Ende der Stunde wenig begeistert meine Schulsachen ein.

„Hey! Kopf hoch! Eckly ist krank, wir haben jetzt Peterson." Alexa blieb neben mir stehen und schaute mich mit leuchtenden Augen an. Meine Laune stieg tatsächlich, denn wir würden zwar immer noch Physik machen, aber immerhin hatte ich nun eine Chance den Kram zu verstehen. Ich nickte. „Du bist der erste Lichtblick heute, deine Nachricht die erste gute," sagte ich und stand auf, folgte ihr aus der Klasse, wie so oft waren wir die letzten zwei. Ich mochte Alexa, sie war irgendwie anders. Sie war neu hier, seit drei Monaten und schien außer mit mir, mit niemandem Kontakt zu wollen. Es war das erste mal, dass ich in der Schule wirklich eine richtige Freundin hatte.

Vor der letzten Stunde bog ich in die Toiletten ab, während Alexa mit Hanna und den anderen den Korridor weiter hinunter zum Musikraum gingen. Als ich heraus kam, da sah ich sie noch in der Aula verschwinden. Ich grinste und eilte ihnen gut gelaunt nach. Noch ein Fach, in dem ich recht gut war. Musik.

Im nächsten Moment war mir, als hörte ich Glas knirschen und bersten, automatisch fuhr ich herum. _Oh! Scheiße!_

Hinter mir waren die großen, über zwei Etagen gehenden Fenster im oberen Bereich geborsten und auf dem Treppengeländer über mir hockten zwei seltsame Kreaturen. Die Teile sahen irgendwie aus wie eine Mischung aus Monster, Vogel und diesen komischen flatternden Affen aus OZ, nur das diese hier noch gefährlicher aussahen. _Das ist ja sooo unfair!_

Schon schossen zwei der drei Kreaturen in die Höhe, um gleich darauf in den Sturzflug auf mich zu zuschießen. _Fantastisch! Einfach... Wunderbar! _

Ich riss meine Arme hoch und überkreuzte die Handgelenke kurz über meinem Kopf. _Ihr Anhen alter Zeit! Helft!_ Flehte ich stumm und hoffte, das mein Schild auch dieses mal hielt.

Er hielt nicht.

Natürlich.

Ich schrie auf, denn die Krallen dieses Viehs erwischten mich trotz meines Hechtsprunges zur Seite an der Schulter. Ich spürte das Blut an meinem Arm hinunter gleiten und schleuderte dem nächsten Angreifer meine Hand entgegen. Wut kochte in mir und ich spürte die Hitze zurückkehren. _Bitte, bitte, bitte..._ flehte ich. _Ihr Götter bitte..._

Ich hatte Glück, im wahrsten Sinne. Das Ding war schon fast bei mir, als es mir endlich gelang meine neue Kraft zu entfesseln und dem Teil eine Flamme entgegen zu werfen. Ich schluckte und kam wieder auf die Füße. _Warum nur, überrascht mich das nicht im geringsten, das die Teile nicht einfach brennen?_ Hilflos und besorgt blickte ich mich herum. Aber jetzt fiel mir plötzlich auf, was mich die ganze Zeit störte. Von nirgendwo, rannten Lehrer oder Schüler auf die Flure. _Was haben die Teile, oder wer immer hier gemacht? Den Lärm...kann doch niemand überhören! Schlafpuder? Ein Zauber? Ein..._

„Gib auf...Mensch."

„Sei ein braves Menschlein..."

Mein Kopf fuhr herum. Alle drei saßen sie wieder auf dem Geländer und beäugten mich, eines voller Neugier, wie es schien, das nächste gierig, als sei ich die nächste Mahlzeit, was vielleicht auch so war und das dritte Ding blickte wachsam auf mich herunter. _Na toll, die können reden? Prima, die Flugaffen- Monster aus OZ mag ich dann doch lieber._

„Vielleicht irren wir uns? Ist sie es nicht?" Fragte das erste Wesen.

Die größte der Kreaturen, reckte mir den Kopf entgegen, sie schien zu schnüffeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist...sie ist...kleines Götterkind...armes...Menschlein...sterblich."

_Götterkind? Ähm...na gut, mal ein Dämon, der mich nicht als Hexe beschimpfte. _Ich schloss die Augen, sammelte meine Energie, erschuf einen Feuerball und schmiss ihn auf das größte Wesen. _Okay, drei Dämonenflugmonster._ Korrigierte ich mich.

Ich sprang zur Seite, als das kleinste Vieh angriff, schmiss dem Ding meinen schweren Rucksack entgegen und beide trudelten der Treppe entgegen. Das größte brannte jetzt tatsächlich an den Schwingen, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah und ich fluchte darüber, dass ich die Kontrolle über diese Kraft noch nicht gänzlich beherrschte. Das mittlere Teil raste auf mich zu und ich versuchte etwas anderes.

„_In dieser Welt bist du nicht willkommen,_

_so schicke ich dich zurück,_

_dorthin von wo du bist gekommen_

_und Stück für Stück,_

_das Leben sei dir dort genommen!"_

Nichts. _Na wunderbar!_

Ich schmiss mich auf den Boden, entkam einem weiteren Angriff und sprang wieder auf.

Die große brannte nicht mehr, das kleinste sprang die Treppe hinauf,_ Kann es nicht mehr fliegen? Bitte._ Das mittlere kreiste über mir.

„_Deine Bösen Kräfte, helfen dir hier nicht_

_denn die Mächte der Hexen halten nun Gericht!_

_Wohin du auch immer bist gegangen_

_seist wieder am alten Ort gefangen!"_

Zwar kreischten die drei und gerieten für einen sehr kurzen Moment in so etwas wie einen weißen Strudel, dass ich schon glaubte, es sei geschafft, dann aber breiteten sie kreischend ihre Schwingen aus und der Zauber war vergangen. Fassungslos starrte ich die Kreaturen an. Die große starrte aus gefährlich leuchtenden giftgelben Augen zurück. _Große Scheiße!_

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich noch anstellen sollte oder wie entkommen, sie waren zu schnell und ich würde ihnen nicht ewig ausweichen können. Frustriert blickte ich ihnen entgegen. _Mum? Es tut mir Leid, ich enttäusche dich, aber ich..._

„_LINA! RUNTER!"_

Ich reagierte ohne nachzudenken und schmiss mich auf den Boden, erst als ich lag, wurde mir klar, das ich Alexa hatte rufen gehört. Ich wollte aufspringen, als ich etwas durch die Luft schwirren hörte und blieb liegen, hob aber den Blick und sah wie eines der Viecher,das auf dem Geländer hockte, von einem Pfeil durchbohrt wurde. Es löste sich kaum getroffen, schreiend in schwarzem Rauch auf. Ich sprang hoch, wirbelte herum und entdeckte neben Alexa, die eben einen zweiten Pfeil auf eine Armbrust legte. _Moment eine..._

„Melina! Fang!"

Ich schaute nach links und entdeckte Mr. Tanner, keiner von beiden schien irgendwie verwirrt darüber, dass hier Monster waren, aber mir blieb keine Zeit mich darüber zu wundern. Kaum hatte ich das unscheinbare Klackarmband aufgefangen, musste ich einer der beiden Kreaturen ausweichen. Verwirrt sah ich von meinem Lehrer auf das Armband. „Was zum Teufel..."

„Mach es gerade! Wirf es!"

_Ich soll was?! Ich...träume! Ja genau! Physik! Ich bin eingeschlafen, ich..._

„AAHHH!"

Zwei Pranken mit spitzen Krallen hatten mich an den Schultern gepackt und in die Lüfte gezerrt, tief schnitten die Krallen in meine Haut. Ich langte nach den Beinen, strampelte und wusste selber wie sinnlos das ganze war. Ich schloss die Augen, konzentrierte mich und stellte mir vor, wie ich das Fell an den seltsamen Beinen in Brand steckte. Plötzlich roch es nach verbranntem Fleisch. Ein fürchterliches Kreischen ertönte und ich fiel die zwei Meter zum Boden. „Wirf schon!" Rief Mr. Tunner. Hilflos tat ich wie mir geheißen wurde.

Das Armband wurde breiter, bog sich in der Mitte und köpfte die letzte der Kreaturen, während die zwei Hälften noch in der Luft zu Rauch wurden, kam das Armband, jetzt ein Boomerang zu mir zurück. Ich wich besorgt aus. „Nimm es! Es ist ungefährlich," sagte er, streckte die Hand aus und fing den silberglänzendne Boomerang auf. Dann reichte er ihn mir. Kaum hielt ich das seltsam leichte Ding in der Hand, war es wieder ein Armband und rollte sich ein. Beinahe ließ ich es fallen. „Was zum..."

Mr. Tanner lächelte mir milde zu und schaute dann zu Alexa. „Bring sie ins Camp! Du weißt wie! Ich verständige ihre Großmutter."

„Camp? Wegbringen!" Ich entriss Alexa meinen Arm und sah die zwei mir eigentlich bekannten und vertrauten Personen misstrauisch an. „Was geht hier vor? Wer seit ihr?! Was waren das für Kreaturen!"

„Das waren Harpayen. Kreaturen der Unterwelt sie spüren die sterblichen Kinder der Götter auf und töten sie."

„Ähm...okay..." Nicht das ich etwa immer bereit war, alles gleich zu glauben, aber ich hatte inzwischen gelernt, das es so etwas wie Himmel, Hölle und alte Götter manchmal wirklich gab, oder Merlin. Nur verstand ich nicht so ganz, warum diese Dinger es auf mich abgesehen hatten. Ich blickte zu Alexa. „Ähm... dann bist du ein Kind der Götter? Wollten die dich?"

„Ich bin nur die Tochter eines Halbblutes, eine Wächterin. Sie wollten dich."

„Mich?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte ihnen einen Vogel. „Ähm ich bin zwar nicht eben normal, okay. Aber... nein, sicher nicht." Ich rief meinen Rucksack mit einem Zauber zu mir und klopfte darauf. „Hexe, ja. Definitiv. Sterblich? So was von ja, aber Götterkind? Ähm...ne, definitiv: Nein."

„Melina, ich weiß, dass ist nicht einfach, aber... wir irren uns nicht. Du bist ein Halbblut. Kell, unser Satyr hier, hat dich gefunden und Alexa und ich dich beobachtet. Wir müssen dich in Sicherheit bringen, jetzt wo sie wissen, wo du bist."

„Wo ich...Unsinn!" Rief ich aus, doch langsam machte sich Zweifel in mir breit. Diese Teile eben waren irgendwie anders gewesen. „Das ist doch..."

„Du hast Probleme beim Lesen, du fliegst jedes Jahr von der Schule. Du kannst nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben, ADHS. Richtig? Falsch, das sind deine angeborenen Instinkte, Reflexe, im Kampf retten sie dich." Alexa sah mich ernst an und nickte. „Du bist eine Hexe, was hast du zu verlieren?"

„Ähm...mein Leben?"

Sie nickte und deutete zum Fenster. „Hättest du das wohl noch? Ohne uns?"

Sie hatte Recht, ich wusste es, aber meine Sorgen und Skepsis vertrieb das wenig. Ich seufzte und atmete tief durch. „Erst zu Granny."

„Wir haben keine Zeit, wir..."

„Das dauert nur ein paar Sekunden," antwortete ich und blickte von ihr zu Mr. Tanner. „Teleportation?" Fragte ich unsicher. Er nickte und schaute ernst zu Alexa. „Kurz, lass sie nachfragen, was sie wissen muss, dann zum Bus. Argon erwartet euch."

Ich griff nach Alexas Hand, dachte an den Ort zu dem ich wollte und teleportierte uns aus der Schule. Nur einen Atemzug später tauchten wir in dem Apartment meiner Großmutter, in ihrer Reha wieder auf. Erschrocken blickte sie erst mich, dann Alexa an. „_JESUS_!" Entfuhr es ihr und sie erhob sich vom Bett. „Melina! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Vielleicht," antwortete ich ruhig, löste meine Hand von Alexa und trat auf sie zu. Dicht vor meiner Großmutter blieb ich stehen und sah genau in ihre dunklen aufmerksamen Augen. „_Wer_ ist mein Vater!" Brachte ich mühsam hervor. „_Wer_ meine Mutter!?"

„Schatz, was..."

„Antworte!" Schrie ich sie zum ersten mal in meinem Leben an. Dieser Tag war so zum verrückt werden! Alles ging schief, alles! Jetzt plötzlich musste ich anfangen mich zu fragen, was in meinem Leben ich alles in Frage zu stellen hatte und ich hatte wirklich keine Geduld mehr. Heute nicht. Erst die Dämonen, dann diese Harpayen. _Später unbedingt nachlesen, was das sind._ Entschied ich mich und behielt sie im Blick.

„Lina, Melina Kind," begann sie und legte ihre Hände auf meinen Oberarm und die Schulter, „Du weißt wer sie sind, du weißt was mit ihnen passiert ist, du..."

„Nein!" Entfuhr es mir und ich riss mich von ihr los, machte einen Schritt nach hinten, wild schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich _weiß_, was _du_ mir erzählt hast!" Mit wachsamen, seltsam bedrückten Augen schaute sie zur Seite und zu Alexa. Dann riss sie die Augen auf, erst jetzt schien sie zu bemerken, das Alexa eine Armbrust hielt und hinter ihrer Schulter der Griff eines Schwertes hervorlugte. Ihr Kopf ruckte zurück zu mir. „Was... was ist passiert! Ist... ist das... Alexa?"

Ich nickte und sah sie böse an. „Lass mal nachdenken, erst ist mein Föhn in Rauch aufgegangen, dann waren da zwei Dämonen zum Frühstuck, die das Wohnzimmer zerlegt haben, ich habe den Bus verpasst, mein Rad war kaputt, ich bin zu Fuß weg. Dann war ich viel zu spät und ach ja, Cordes schreibt dir und dem Amt einen Brief. Und als wäre das nicht genug, haben mich plötzlich drei geflügelte Monster angegriffen, Harpayen, nannte Mr. Tanner sie. Alexa hat zwei mit ihren Pfeilen in Rauch aufgehen lassen, keine Ahnung ob die Tot sind, eines ich mit einem magischen Boomerang. Oh, hatte ich erwähnt, dass den Teilen Magie egal war? Lediglich das Feuer fanden sie _etwas_ nervig."

Ich wusste ich war ungerecht, ich wusste, sie hatte mir den Tag nicht vermiest. Ich wusste sie war immer da gewesen, aber ich war so unglaublich wütend. Ich konnte nicht anders als laut zu sein und den Sarkasmus bekam ich ebenso wenig unterdrückt. Ich ahnte, das meine grünen Augen Funken sprühten und wandte den Blick von ihr ab.

„Melina..."

Dann nichts mehr. Nach einem langen Moment, in dem ich mich bemüht hatte mich zu beruhigen sah ich sie wieder an. „Was? Mehr nicht? _Wer waren sie_?" Fragte ich grell und hatte Mühe nicht wieder in Zorn auszubrechen. „Wer!?" Meine Grandma zuckte beim Klang meiner Stimme zusammen, es tat mir Leid und zugleich freute es mich. Sie sollte antworten. Jetzt! „Bin ich... bin ich ein Kind der Götter, wie Alexa es nannte?"

Die grauen Augen meiner Großmutter sahen auf, sie nickte. „Deine... deine Mum und ich... wir... wir haben gehofft, dass unsere Magie. Das Blut unserer Familien, Hexen und Nymphen, stark genug ist, dass... sie dich nicht finden."

Ich schluckte trocken, starrte sie geschockt hat. _Sie wollte doch nicht...soll das heißen, ich..._

„Deine Mum war erst zweiundzwanzig, so voller Pläne und Liebe. Eines Tages... rettete sie ein kleines blondes Mädchen, danach begegnete ihr dieser Mann, ein...ein Traum, von einem Mann. Athletisch, braungebrannt, blaue Augen mit wenig grün und blonden Haaren. Jede Frau sah ihm nach. Er bedankte sich für die Rettung seiner Tochter und kam wieder. Irgendwann... irgendwann... sagte sie mir, du seist unterwegs. Und als ich sie fragte, wo er sei, da..." Granny schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf die Wand. „...sie sagte, er sei ein Gott gewesen. Ein olympischer Gott. Das er nicht bleiben dürfe, es verboten sei. Doch er immer auf dich achtgeben würde. Sie hat daran geglaubt, es nie in Frage gestellt. Kurz nach deiner Geburt war er noch einmal da. Er sagte... du seist anders... mächtig, aber sie würden dich womöglich nie finden, die Monster. Dann donnerte es und er ging."

„Zeus." Sagte Alexa und trat neben mich. „Der Donner, eine Warnung, er hätte nicht kommen dürfen."

„Aber das..."

„Ja, das ist nicht fair," Alexa nickte und packte meine Hand. „Komm, bring uns hier weg, ich spüre die nahende Präsens eines Monsters. Bring uns weg."

„Aber...Granny, was ist..."

„Geht! Sie hat Recht, du musst fort, an uns sterblichen haben sie kein Interesse. Lebe...lebe wohl mein Kind." Sie winkte und sagte irgendetwas das ich nicht verstand, als ich begriff, dass es ein Zauber war, da war es zu spät, der Raum um uns herum verschwamm und alles wurde schwarz. Als ich wieder sehen konnte standen wir mitten in L.A. Ich schaute mich um, wir waren ganz in der Nähe von... „Komm mit!" Alexa zog mich mit sich.

Ein paar Häuserblocks weiter winkte sie einem riesigen Mann zu. Er nickte, öffnete die Rückbank eines Wagens und ich ahnte, das war unser Wagen. In dem Moment aber, wo Alexa vor ihm zum stehen kam, starrte ich den _Mann_, an. Oder besser, die _Kreatur_! Er hatte überall Augen und trug seltsame Kleidung wie eine Rüstung aus Leder und Eisen. Ich sah mich um, niemand würdigte uns eines zweiten Blickes. Alexa packte mich, zog mich in den Wagen. „Das ist Argon, ein Wächter von Camp Half Blood. Er ist... kein Mensch, stimmt," sie nickte und Argon stieg ein, fuhr los. Wir nahmen in rasendem Tempo Geschwindigkeit auf, bis ich ich mir, nach nur Sekunden vorkam, wie in diesem Bus, aus den Harry Potter Büchern. Es knallte immer mal wieder und wir schienen ganze Straßenzüge und Orte zu überspringen. Ich starrte hinaus. „Wieso... hat ihn... keiner angestarrt? Warum findet niemand dieses Auto... merkwürdig?"

„Weil die sterblichen nicht sehen, was sie für nicht real halten. Sie... sind naiv, einfältig, sie..."

„Muggel" flüsterte ich. „Wie Muggel in den Harry Potter Büchern."

Alexa grinste und nickte. „Ja, so in etwa. Wir benutzen eine Art Nebel, die Monster auch und so sind wir außerdem noch vor ihnen verborgen."

„Wo... wohin fahren wir? Wo... ist das Camp? Was ist es?"

„Es ist in Montauk, New York und es ist ein Camp für Halbblute, Demigötter wie dich. Es wird dort trainiert und einige bleiben für immer, sie sind zu stark, die Monster finden sie in kürzester Zeit wieder und machen Jagd auf sie, töten sie."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie starke Verbündete der Götter sind. Jason. Georg Washington, Jefferson, Herkules, also: Herakles. Achilles, Ariadne, Argos."

„Aber sie alle... kämpften auch gegen die Götter, um zu leben, heißt das..."

„Nein,...manchmal." Sie seufzte. „Nicht alle Götter meinen es gut, mit Kindern wie dir, einige... sehen in euch Zeitvertreib, aber die meisten... lieben ihre Kinder, wollen, dass sie leben und anderen helfen. Denk daran, deine Vater hat ein Gesetz gebrochen, um dich einmal zu sehen. Und... du wirst ihn wiedersehen."

„Weil es immer so ist?"

Alexa nickte. „Weil jedes Halbblut mit vierzehn, so fern es dann schon im sicheren Camp ist, seinen Vater, oder seine Mutter kennen lernen darf. Dieses... Geschenk, hat Percy Jackson, ein Halbblut, ihnen vor zwei Jahren abgesprochen."

„Erzählst du mir von dem Camp?"

„Klar."

**IXI/IXI/IXI**

Es war dunkel, als wir Montauk erreichten und irgendwo zwischen Feldern und Wald anhielten. Verwirrt schaute ich mich um. Alexa deutete hinüber zum Wald. „Dort durch, oben auf einem kleinen Hügel, da ist der Torbogen und dahinter liegt das Camp. Im hellen sieht man es an einigen Stellen, also...wir. Die sterblichen sehen nur Erdbeerfelder und ein Farmhaus. „Komm." Sie zog mich schon wieder hinter sich her und Argon folgte uns. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob er beunruhigt war, oder ob er einfach immer wachsam war. Doch während er uns folgte rollten seine Augen fast schon wachsam, von einer Seite auf die andere. _Verdammt! Wie soll man sich denn da nicht beobachtet fühlen?_

Plötzlich riss mich eine starke Hand zurück. Argon. Ich sah mich mahnend an, ich hielt die Luft an, irgendwo von rechts stampfte etwas mächtiges an, der Boden erzitterte. Alexa riss ihr Armbrust hoch, legte einen Pfeil an. _Klar, doch! Wäre ja auch zu einfach ge..._

„Alexa!?"

„Hier!"

Ich starrte in den Wald, brauchte aber eine Weile bis ich etwas entdeckte. Jugendliche kamen auf uns zu, einige älter als ich. Sie alle waren bewaffnet, aber nur zwei von ihnen hielten direkt auf uns zu, die anderen liefen auf das stampfende Geräusch zu. „Stiere? Argon?"

Ich drehte mich um, sah ihn nicken und sah wieder vor mich. Der Junge hatte dunkle Haare, vermutlich schwarz, blaue Augen, die selbst in der Nacht leuchteten, das Mädchen blonde Haare und graue Augen. Sie packte mich. „Hi, ich bin Annabeth Tochter der Athena."

„Ähm...hi, ich..."

„Melina, ich weiß komm, rasch!" Sie zog mich mit sich und die beiden anderen folgten uns, am Ende lief Argon. Wir brauchten nicht lange und standen vor einem Bogen. Hinter uns wurden Rufe laut, das wilde schnauben eines Stieres und der Boden bebte nun richtig. Annabeth kam um mich herum und stieß mich nach hinten, ehe sie rückwärts gehend folgte und einige Pfeile auf das Vieh vor uns abschoss. Erst als einige der anderen Jugendlichen wiederkamen und ihre Fackeln, etwas Licht gaben bemerkte ich... die Stiere waren aus..._ Metall?_ Ich starrte sie an.

Dann plötzlich war der Spuk vorbei. Eines der Mädchen, eine drahtige, dunkelhaarige, mit markantem Gesicht stieß ihre Waffe in den Nacken des einen Tiers, es zersprang. Ein anderer Jugendlicher warf etwas ins Maul des zweiten Stieres und dieser schien regelrecht zu explodieren, dann war es ruhig. Die Jugendlichen blickten sich ruhig an, nickten sich zu, einige klatschten sich in die Hände und gingen dann munter reden den Hügel hinter uns hinunter. Ich starrte ihnen nach. Nicht einmal die verletzten schienen dem Geschehen eben besondere Beachtung zu schenken. Ich drehte mich zu den drei anderen um. „Ähm..."

„Hi," grinste nun auch der Junge. „Percy Jackson, Sohn von..."

„Poseidon," ich nickte und blickt hinüber zu Alexa. Percy folgte meinem Blick. Alexa zuckte einfach die Achseln. „Von L.A. Bis hier ist eine Weile," sagte sie schlicht und ging uns voran ins Camp. „Chiron kommt nach. Wir... waren in Eile."

„Hermes Hütte?"

„Hermes Hütte."

„Ähm...wovon redet ihr da?" Fragte ich verwirrt und lief ihnen nach. Doch es war Annabeth die mir antwortete. „Wir wissen nicht wer dein Vater ist, oder... deine Mutter, also... kommst du in die Hermes Hütte, er ist schließlich der Gott der Reisenden."

Ich starrte sie an. _War das jetzt ihr ernst?_ „Ja und er Diebe und..."

„Keine Sorge, die klauen dir nichts. Allerdings... treiben die Stoll- Brüder gerne ihre Späße, sie leiten die Hütte."

„Prima," flüsterte ich und folgte den anderen wenig begeistert. Anderseits... was sollte schon passieren? Laut Alexa war dieser Ort Monster und auch Dämonensicher, sprich ich würde schlafen können ohne Angst, wer oder was mich aus den Träumen reißt. Und ich musste mir auch keine Gedanken machen, dass ich zu spät zur Schule kam. Ich gähnte herzhaft. Ich war ehrlich müde. Irgendein Bett war vermutlich wirklich die beste Idee, nach diesem absolut scheiß Tag.

Er hatte katastrophal begonnen, war beschissen verlaufen und nun...

...ich war mir nicht sicher, war das hier besser, oder schlechter als Dämonen?

_Herrgott! Merlin und Hexenfeuer! Mein Vater war ein...GOTT!_

_Du bist ein MISCHLING!_ Schrie eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich zuckte kurz zusammen. Es stimmte. _Meine Großmutter die Tochter eines Hexensohnes und einer Nymphe, meine Mutter, ihre Tochter wie sie und ich eine Hexe und mein Vater... ein GOTT! Verdammt! Das muss ich doch träumen!_


	2. Fragen über Fragen

** -Kapitel 2-**

_**Nein, ich träumte nicht.**_

_**Die nächsten Tage und Wochen machten mir das allzu deutlich. Zum einen hatte ich kaum drei Tage am Stück ohne Dämonen erlebt, oder irgendetwas anderes magisches. Zum anderen waren da all die Wesen im Camp, das Training, die Geschichten. **_

_**Tatsächlich hatte Percy auch Recht behalten, in der Hermeshütte war es zwar eng, dicht gedrängt und manches mal echt laut. Doch die Bewohner dort waren durchweg freundlich, hilfsbereit und für jeden Spaß zu haben. Und so seltsam es klingt, obwohl ich hier unter lauter unnormalen Jugendlichen war, eben lauter Demigötter, in einem völlig unnormalen Camp. Zum ersten mal schien mir mein Leben wirklich normal.**_

_**Ein Tag, folgte auf den anderen. Wir trainierten, wir trugen Wettkämpfe aus, wir hatten Spaß und lernten miteinander. Wir ritten auf den Pegasi und schwammen im Meer. Keine Dämonen, keine Monster. Einfach nur... miteinander leben. Normal sein. Teenager sein.**_

_**Ich bin Melina, siebzehn, eine Hexe und...haltet euch fest! Die Tochter eines Gottes, ist das noch zu fassen?**_

**IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI/IXI**

**Fragen, über Fragen**

Es wurde unverkennbar langsam wieder Sommer, es roch nach frischem Gras, die Blumen und Sträucher, die Bäume blühten. Es roch nach Sommer und feuchter Erde und Moos. Bis eben hatte es noch geregnet. Ich lächelte, zog meine Schuhe aus und rannte den Strand entlang durch die Brandung. Es blieben nicht viele Camper das ganze Jahr über hier. Aber alle die mir wichtig waren. Percy, Annabeth, Alexa, und ihre Freunde ebenso. Okay, auch einige, auf welche, die meisten von uns verzichten konnten, wie Clarisse. Sie war... eben Clarisse.

Sie und ich hatten uns gesehen und gehasst, ich denke so könnte man sagen. In der Nacht, in der ich angekommen war noch nicht, sie hatte ja den Stier erlegt, aber einen Tag später. Meinem früheren Fechttraining sei Dank, hatte ich mich bei meinem ersten Schwerttraining nicht blamiert. Bei meinem zweiten, einen Tag später hatte ich erst mit Annabeth, dann Percy gekämpft und beide waren sie erstaunt gewesen, wie sehr mir das lag. Ich ehrlich gesagt auch. Chiron war begeistert gewesen, Mr. D hingegen ein geschnappt. Damals hatte ich es nicht verstanden, später schon.

Am Abend dann hatte ein Wettkampf stattgefunden und ermutigt von meinen neuen Freunden und Chiron war ich auch angetreten.

Mit einem fiesen und siegessicheren Grinsen hatte Mr. D am Ende meinen und Clarisse Namen für das zweite Paar der ersten Runde genannt. Während die Ares- Hütte begeistert jubilierte, stöhnten die meisten anderen. Mir war es gleich, ohne den Zuspruch der anderen hätte ich mich ja schließlich gar nicht erst gemeldet.

Zu meiner Verwunderung aber war es ganz anders gekommen als gedacht. Nachdem Chiron das Signal gegeben hatte, war Clarisse gleich auf mich zugelaufen und ohne Rücksicht auf irgendetwas, zum Beispiel darauf, dass ich neu war hatte sie angegriffen. Mit geschulten Reflexen war ich ihr ausgewichen, hatte selbst angegriffen und mich schließlich an Annabeth Rat erinnert. _Manchmal... ist Wissen stärker als Kraft..._ Das war es, ich wich zurück. Immer weiter, bis das Ende der Plattform, auf der wir kämpften beinahe hinter mir lag, dann parierte ich ihre nächsten Schläge, tat als griff ich an, duckte mich und rammte gegen sie. Clarisse fiel mit einem überrascht Aufschrei über mich rüber und von der Plattform. Ich wirbelte ungläubig herum. Ich hatte damit gerechnet sie zu übertölpeln, aber auch dass sie oben blieb. In diesem Moment des Triumphs hatte ich aber auch begriffen, was Mr. D quer gelegen hatte, die letzten Tage. Clarisse war seine Favoritin, meine Art zu kämpfen ungewohnt und mein Können gut, ich war eine Gefahr für sie und sie hatte jetzt auch noch gespürt. Von diesem Moment an hasste sie mich und ich sie ebenfalls, dafür, dass sie eine schlechte Verliererin war, dafür, dass mich Mr. D hasste, nur weil ich es mit ihr aufnehmen konnte.

Ich rannte weiter die Hügel hinauf, dort sah ich unten an den Pavillons meine Freunde und Chiron, mit einem Ares Sohn. Sie schienen über irgendetwas besorgt, also lief ich eilig auf sie zu, blickte fragend in die Runde. „Hey! Was ist los? Warum macht ihr so lange Gesichter?"

„Clarisse, sie wollte im Wald trainieren, aber jetzt... ist sie weg."

„Vorhin... hab ich gedacht die Schutzwälle aufleuchten zu sehen, aber ich dachte...naja...ein Mensch, oder..."

„Wo?" Stieß Chiron hervor. Ich deutete in besagte Richtung und wir liefen los. Als wir ankamen entdeckten wir einen Zyklopen, der sich zu etwas herunter beugte. _Clarisse._ Ich zog mein Klackarmband vom Arm und schüttelte es einmal. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand rannte ich los. Percy kam von der anderen Seite, Annabeth und Chiron schossen mit Pfeil und Bogen, Alexa und der Aressohn mit ihren Armbrüsten. Ein zweiter Zyklop kam heran gestampft und ich entschied, dass wir schneller mit diesem hier fertig werden müssen. Ich wich aus, huschte hinter einen Baum und streckte die gespreizte Hand nach unten aus. Als ich spürte wie sich die Hitze in mir ausbreitete und ich sie in meiner Hand spürte sprang ich hervor.

Mit einem Ruck ließ ich meine Hand vorschnellen und mein Feuerball schoss auf das Gesicht des Zyklopen zu, dann noch einer. Annabeth schrie mir zu, was ich mit dem Blödsinn wollte. Percy aber nutzte die Ablenkung, sprang auf den Oberarm des Zyklopen, rannte ihn hinauf und spaltete mit seinem Schwert _Anaklusmos_ den Kopf des Zyklopen.

„Yeeeaah!" Rief ich aus und sprintete auf den nächsten zu. Annabeth verdrehte die Augen und schoss erneut einen Pfeil ab. Ich schaute zu Percy. Er nickte und dieses mal sorgte er für die Ablenkung, mit dem herbeigerufenen Quellwasser nahm er dem Zyklopen die Sicht. Ich kletterte auf den nächsten Baum, wartete das die anderen das Wesen in meine Richtung getrieben hatten und sprang, jetzt spaltete ich dem Zyklopen den Kopf und den Rücken. Das Wesen ging in schwarzen Rauch auf. Sicher landete ich mit meiner Waffe _Calor_ auf dem Waldboden und sah mich um.

Percy hockte bereits neben Clarisse und heilte sie mithilfe seiner Kräfte und dem Quellwasser.

Ich kam vor ihnen zum stehen und schaute auf die verletzte Ares- Tochter hinunter.

„Warum... warum hat sie die Grenze passiert? Alleine?"

„Viel wichtiger was hat sie raus gelockt?" Fragte Chiron und schaute sich um. „Kommt, zurück." Ich nickte stand auf und spürte im gleichen Moment diesen schneidenden kalten Schmerz im Rücken. Ich keuchte und sah an mir herunter. Die Spitze eines Pfeiles schaute aus meiner Brust heraus. Mir wurde schlecht.

„_LINA_!"

Alexa riss mich zu Boden, Schmerz durchflutete meinen Körper, ein heißes Brennen, breitete sich von der Wunde her aus. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl, wenn ich es auch noch nie so intensiv verspürt hatte: _GIFT!_ Schoss es durch meinen Geist. _Ich...sterbe..._

Tatsächlich spürte ich es...

Plötzlich hörte ich viele leise Stimmen, hohe... sanfte Stimmen und das Sirren von Pfeilen. Ich hörte und spürte Wasser. Dann ein Keuchen neben mir und ich riss die Augen auf, als mich etwas traf. Percy lag neben mir, reglos, eine dunkle Gestalt beugte sich vor. Ich wusste ich musste handeln. Mein Sichtfeld verschwamm, meine Kräfte ließen nach..._und...und wenn es...das letzte..._ ich hob zitternd meine Hand, Feuer schoss auf die Gestalt zu. Sie verschwand.

Ich blinzelte.

„_DA!"_

„Nicht aufgeben, Melina..."

Eine kräftige Hand strich über meine Stirn, _so warm...so warm..._

Dann es wurde kalt...

**IXI/IXI/IXI**

Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu seinem Vater und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, er überschritt _die_ Grenze. Und er wusste, er tat es massiv, aber das konnte er nicht zu lassen.

Als er die Augen öffnete stand er zwischen den Kinder und einem schockiert drein blickendem Zentauren. Er ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder, der Junge hatte nur eine Platzwunde. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Ihre Lider flatterten.

„Nicht aufgeben, Melina. Kämpfen." Flüsterte er und sandte seine göttliche Magie in sie aus. Ihre Atmung wurde sofort stärker. Er drehte sie auf die Seite, brach die Pfeile in hinter Rücken und Schulter am Cresting durch. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung, ließ er die Pfeile im Bogen in den Wald fliegen. Er legte seine Hand über die größere Wunde in der Brust.

Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, als sein Geist den Ausmaß der Vergiftung erfasste. Sie starb. _Nein! Melina!_ Das konnte er nicht zulassen, mochten sein Vater und all die anderen mit ihm anstellen was sie wollten, er hatte schon den Tot ihrer Mutter nicht verhindern können. „_Melina_." Flüsterte er und schickte seine heilenden Kräfte erneut in ihren Körper. Über ihnen grollte ein lauter Donnerschlag.

„Zeus!" Er kannte die Stimme, sie war Athenas so ähnlich, _ihre Tochter._

Noch ein Donner grollte, ein Blitz zischte und ein weiterer Donner erklang. Entschlossen und kampfbereit schaute er in den Himmel. Ehe er die Augen schloss. Er war der Gott der Heilung, doch diese Vergiftung war zu weit fortgeschritten. Eine einzelne Träne aus Iquor rann über seine Wange. „Nein," flehte er leise und sah zurück in den Himmel. Neben ihm regte sich der Junge, Poseidons Sohn. Chiron rief seine Zöglinge zurück, Athenas Tochter half dem Jungen auf. _Poseidon!_

Er hob sie in seine Arme und stand mit dem Mädchen im Arm auf.

Es waren nur wenige Meter bis zum kleinen Quellbach, dort ging er wieder in die Knie, er legte sie hinein, sie begann zu zittern, noch einmal flatterten ihre Lider. Er legte eine Hand ins Wasser. „Poseidon! Hilf ihr!"

Nichts.

„Hilf ihr!" Rief er halblaut und bittend. „Nimm mich mit zurück, was immer die Strafe ist, ich erwarte sie." Donner grollte dann verschwanden die Wolken, doch es freute ihn nicht. Er wusste warum Zeus seine Waffen zurück rief, er wusste das Melina starb. „Hilf mir! Sie...hat _ihn_ gerettet!" Nichts.

Er beugte sich hinunter, küsste ihre Stirn. „Melina...ver-vergib mir," flüsterte er und spürte weiteren Iqor auf seinen Wangen. „Das wird sie gewiss." Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, er sah auf. Von irgendwo weiter hinten hörte er den Jungen.

„Dad!"

„Poseidon?"

Er sah zu, wie der ältere Olympier auf ein Knie herunter kam und sich seine Hand auf die Brust des Mädchens legte. Wasser kroch an ihr hoch, spülte die Wunden aus, drang in sie ein und wusch das Gift aus. Er spürte wie es verschwand und schickte seine eigenen Kräfte wieder aus, sie zu stärken und heilen. Poseidon schaute von ihr zu ihm und hinauf in den Himmel. „Möge mein Bruder uns beiden verzeihen." Sagte er mit Blick zum Himmel. Er sah mich an. „Bleib, bis sie erwacht." Flüsterte er und dann mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen eigenen Sohn, verschwand Poseidon.

**IXI/IXI/IXI**

Das erste was ich spürte war... Wärme..._Die Sonne?_ Es roch nach Blumen, nach Kräutern. Irgendwoher kamen Stimmen... irgendetwas war an meiner Stirn, wohlige Hitze durchströmte mich plötzlich, das Licht, die Stimmen...alles verschwand. Dunkelheit umfing mich, angenehm, warm...

….

Ich spürte eine dünne Decke, in meinem Mund war der Geschmack von Ambrosia. Es war hell, warm und ruhig. Irgendwo zwitscherten Vögel und es roch nach..._Kräutern? Feuchter Erde?_ Irgendein anderes Geräusch rückte in meinen Geist.

**Ta- dam tada ta- dam tipta-dam plop...**

_Regen? _

_Es regnet! Auf... Holz?!_

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Ein Kampf, der Wald. Ich sah Bilder in meiner Erinnerung, Schmerz, Kälte...Dunkelheit... Stimmen...eine Stimme, sanft, bittend...fremd...aber, diese Stimme...ein Gefühl, als würde ich brennen..._Gift! Die Pfeile!_

_Das Lazarett! Nein...Moment! Kein Holz, da sind...Planen, da..._

Ich versuchte wieder meine Augen zu öffnen, dieses mal gelang es mir. Ich sah direkt an eine hölzerne Decke. Verwundert blickte ich auf das braune Holz über mir. _Bin ich im Großen Haus? Haben sie mich..._ Ich drehte den Kopf nach links, eine Wand. „Chiron?" Fragte ich in den Raum und drehte den Kopf wieder, allein diese Bewegungen waren unglaublich schwer. Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen. „Chiron?" Wiederholte ich matt.

**IXI/IXI/IXI**

„Chiron?"

Er drehte sich herum, ließ die verschränkten Arme sinken und schaute zu ihr. _Bei den Göttern, sie ist wach! Endlich!_ Langsam ging er auf sie zu, ihr Atem ging angestrengt, er sah, wie rasch sich ihr Brustkorb hob. Ihre Augen schlossen sich erschöpft. „Chiron?"

„Er ist... draußen."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich, seine eigenen blauen Augen, schauten ihm aus ihrem Gesicht entgegen. Er lächelte. „Hallo, Melina."

Sie starrte ihn an, Schrecken im Blick... dann Erkennen. Konnte es wirklich sein? _Weiß sie es? Woher? _

„Dad?" Fragte sie leise. Er lächelte noch breiter und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ja," antwortete er schlicht. „Hast du... Schmerzen?"

„Nein," sie schloss wieder die Augen. „So...schwer...alles ist... so schwer."

Er nickte. „Du musst dich noch ausruhen. Komm, ich helf dir was zu trinken." Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett, schob eine Hand unter ihre Schultern und hob sie ein wenig hoch, mit der zweiten Hand setzte er den Kelch an ihre Lippen. „Nektar, trink."

Als sie den Kopf wegdrehte, legte er sie wieder zurück. Sie lag kaum, da schlief sie schon wieder. Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln schaute er auf sie hinab. Dann ging er zurück zum Fenster, schloss die Augen, senkte den Kopf. _Wir haben nicht geredet, noch konnte ich dir irgendeine Frage beantworten, und doch... muss ich gehen. Er gab mir Zeit, bis du aufwachst. _„Verzeih mir, Melina. Es... tut mir Leid."

„Was?" Jemand kam durch die offene Tür, er erstarrte. _Vater! Zeus!_

„Das... du... sie gerettet hast? Meine Befehle, meine Warnungen ignoriert hast? Oder... das du das Herz meines Bruders, für seinen menschlichen Sohn ausgenutzt hast?" Fragte Zeus ernst und mahnend. „Oder... das du sie in dieser Welt gelassen hast?"

„Das... ich nie für sie da war."

Zeus lächelte und schaute von dem Mädchen zu ihm. „Du... hast viele Kinder, mit vielen Frauen. Sag mir... was ist bei ihrer Mutter anders gewesen? Was ist... bei _ihr_ anders?"

Er schluckte und ließ den Blick auf seinem Mädchen, seiner Tochter ruhen. _Ich habe sie geliebt. _„Ohne die Regeln, ohne unsere..._deine_ Gesetzte hätte ich sie beide mit mir genommen, auf den Olymp, mit in meinen Palast. Sie ist... mein Kind!" Er sah seinen Vater aus glänzenden Augen an. „Was ist mit Thalia, da hast _du_ die eigenen Regeln gebeugt. Was ist... mit ihrem Bruder. Warum gleich zweimal die gleiche Frau, wenn nicht Liebe?"

Zeus der eben noch etwas hatte sagen wollen schwieg und schaute zurück auf das Kind, vor dessen Fußende er stand. „Perseus hat Recht." sagte er und schloss die Augen. „Wir versuchten menschlich zu sein, nur... haben wir dabei vergessen... was dabei mit uns geschehen würde. Aber... wir sind Götter, wir alle. Auch du Apollo. Unsere Gesetzte schützen nicht nur uns." Zeus blickte wieder auf und sah ihn jetzt direkt an. „Der Junge, hatte mit noch etwas Recht. Egal war stark, oder schwach unsere Kinder sind, es liegt auch an uns, welchen Weg sie gehen. So wie es auch an uns liegt sie aufzuhalten, wenn es sein muss."

Der Himmelsgott wandte sich ab und ging wieder hinaus, vor der Tür, im Schatten des Korridors blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Lass dir Zeit, aber vergiss nicht deine Verpflichtungen. Und ich erwarte dich in zwei Wochen im Rat." Dann war der mächtige Gott verschwunden, ließ seinen verwunderten und sehr erleichterten Sohn zurück.

**IXI/IXI/IXI**

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und öffnete die Augen. Am Fenster stand jemand. Ich schloss meine Augen noch einmal, öffnete sie wieder und sah durch den Raum. Dieses mal verschwamm meine Sicht nicht, langsam passten sich meine Augen an. Am Fenster stand mein Vater, die Arme verschränkt blickte er hinaus. _Er...ist noch hier? Dann...hab ich nicht lange geschlafen?_

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, ließ es jedoch gleich wieder. _Schwindel._

Verärgert schloss ich die Augen, seufzte.

„Hey, langsam. Ganz ruhig."

Seine Stimme hatte tatsächlich etwas beruhigendes, mein Ärger verebbte, schon erstaunlich bedachte man, dass ich es noch nie gemocht hatte im Bett zu sein, egal wie krank. Ich blickte zu ihm auf. _Genau wie Granny ihn beschrieben hat! Er... hat meine Augen!_

Sanft lächelte er auf mich hinab, strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Haar. „Ein neuer Versuche?" Fragte er ruhig. Ich nickte und stützte mich mit den Unterarmen auf die Matratze, drückte mich hoch. Seine Hand schob sich einfach hinter meinem Rücken durch. Ich sah ihn überrascht an, er verzog jedoch keine Miene. „Wie lange... hab ich geschlafen?"

„Du liegst seit vier Tagen hier, zweimal warst du wirklich wach. Aber...das erste mal, hab ich dich gleich wieder einschlafen gelassen, du brauchtest den Schlaf." Er ließ mich langsam los, als ich sicher saß und ihn musterte. Irgendwie war das jetzt eine ganz schön blöde Situation. Ich wusste das er mein Vater war, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, _wo_ wir waren, oder wer, er eigentlich war. _Verdammt! Ich kann doch nicht einfach fragen... wer... er ist?_

„Melina...weißt du... wer ich bin?"

Er stand nun wieder vor mir und ging jetzt langsam runter auf ein Knie, ohne den Augenkontakt zu mir zu verlieren. Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn anzustarren. Irgendwann fiel mir ein, dass ich ihm noch antworten musste. _Gott! Wie konnte er einen soo ansehen! Und, las der Gedanken! Himmel! Nein, oder?!_ Ich atmete tief durch. _Hey! Antworten!_ Ich wollte, aber ich war wirklich nicht sicher, ob mir meine Stimme gehorchen würde, also schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Du beherrschst Feuermagie, nicht?" Fragte er. Ich nickte und lächelte. „Und... was spürst du, wenn du es benutzt?"

Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. _Will er mir jetzt sagen, wer er war, oder nicht? Was sollen die Fragen?_ Irritiert blickte ich ihn an. „Ähm...Wärme, nein...Hitze, mir wird warm, von innen heraus, hier," meine Hand legte sich auf mein Herz, „es breitete sich aus, die Wärme wird zur Hitze, dann... ein Gefühl als knistern die Flammen um meine Hand."

Er nickte. „Hast du... je versucht das Feuer, einer Kerze, oder eurer Lagerfeuer zu beeinflussen? Oder... einfach Licht?"

_Okay, nun ist es amtlich. Kein Plan, was der gerade will, also... worauf hinaus. _„Nein, ich...ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht."

„Wärme... Hitze... Feuer und Licht? Und... du bist gut in Musik und Kunst, denke ich?"

_Öhm...hat der mich beobachtet? In der Schule und so, oder... Moment! Das ist es! Seine... Attribute, ich meine... seine... warte, ruhig. Also: Musik, Kunst, Wärme oder Hitze, Licht..._Eine Erinnerung überkam mich, seine Stimme im Wald _...Kämpfe..._ dann eine weitere: _das erste mal, hab ich dich...einschlafen lassen, du brauchtest den Schlaf_ ich sah ihn an, hielt die Luft an. _Heilen!_ Ich wusste wer er war, ich war sicher, so gut wie.

„Na, und?"

„Apollo?" Fragte ich ihn. Er grinste und nickte. Er nahm meine Hand, strich mit der zweiten über meine Stirn, sofort spürte ich Wärme, ein Kribbeln durchlief meinen Körper und ich fühlte mich ausgeschlafen, hellwach. „Danke."

Er stand auf und setzte sich neben mich. „Ähm... warst du... die ganze Zeit hier? Ich meine... deine Aufgaben, eure... Gesetzte?"

Er sah mich beruhigend an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles hätte ich aufgegeben, wirklich alles. Deiner Mutter konnte ich nicht helfen, es war verboten und beschäftigt. Aber dich... dich habe ich nie mehr lange aus den Augen gelassen. Sie... war meine einzige wahre Liebe, du... unser Kind."

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich ihn. „Du... liebst mich?"

„Natürlich," sagte er ruhig. „Und ich werde immer da sein, ich war immer da. Du musst mich nur rufen, oder bitten."

Ich musste an all die Geschichten von Annabeth und Percy, Alexa und den anderen denken, was dazu führte, das ich ein ungutes Gefühl bekam. Hier saß er, neben mir. Er hatte mir geholfen, mich gerettet, war mir nah, doch wie lange wohl? Er würde wieder gehen müssen. Vermutlich musste ich dankbar sein, dass er überhaupt noch da war. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich ihn. „Werde ich dich wieder sehen? Ich meine... nicht nur zur Wintersommerwende?"

„Nein, nicht nur dann, versprochen."

„Aber... wie... Moment! Sag nicht, ich kann dich mit Magie rufen?"

„Oh, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du es könntest. Oder zumindest können wirst. Aber... nein," er hob mein Kinn an. „Ich werde zu dir kommen. Nichts und niemand, wird mich davon abhalten können," sagte er. „Und... die anderen? Zeus?" Fragte ich. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben das sich das alles geändert haben sollte. _Vor allem aber auch, warum? Wieso? Wodurch_?

„Aber..."

„Liebe," unterbrach er mich und zog mich in eine Arme, küsste mein Haar. „Selbst Zeus, hat dem nichts entgegen zu setzten und... dein Freund Percy, Perseus, ihm hast du es auch ein wenig zu verdanken."

„Wie?" Fragte ich verwundert und hob den Kopf, schaute ihn an, eine Hand an seinem Arm. „Er hat Zeus und den anderen die Augen geöffnet, Mensch sein bedeutet auch, dass wir nicht wegsehen dürfen, wenn... wenn unsere Kinder grausam die Welt der Menschen führen. Mensch sein, heißt auch handeln wie ein Mensch, uns kümmern. Die Wut, von vielen unseren Kindern, daran sind wir selber Schuld, wie... sollen sie uns mögen, wenn sie uns nicht kennen, glauben müssen, dass sie uns nicht bedeuteten. Bei all den Menschen dort draußen?"

Ich glaubte..., ich begriff langsam und nickte. „Darf ich... raus? In die Sonne?"

Ich war fast sicher ihn schmunzeln zu sehen, als er sich von mir löste. Er stand auf, streckte mir die Hände entgegen und zog mich hoch. Hatte ich mich eben noch gefragt, wieso er das tat, war ich jetzt sehr froh darüber, plötzlich war mir schwarz vor Augen, Schwindel. Als es wieder ging, löste ich meine Hände von seinen Armen. Ein prüfender Blick lag auf mir, ich nickte. Er ließ mich los, schob mir aber einen Arm in den Rücken, unter meinem Arm hindurch. „Komm."

**IXI**

Ich konnte es manchmal noch immer nicht begreifen, aber es war alles real. Ich lebte in einem, für gewöhnliche Menschen unsichtbaren Camp in der Nähe von Montauk, auf Long Island, New York. Hier lebten Wesen, welche die Menschen für Mythen hielten und nie zu Gesicht bekamen: Satyre, Nymphen, Pegasi, und viele mehr.

Kinder und Jugendliche wie ich, die anders waren, sterblich wie die Menschen, doch viel mächtiger, lebten hier in Sicherheit zusammen, mit all unseren Halbgeschwistern und entfernten Verwandten, verwandt, waren wir irgendwie alle, denn... wir waren die Kinder der Olympischen Götter und ihrer menschlichen Geliebten. Einige von uns lebten das ganze Jahr über hier, wie ich und meine Freunde, andere aber blieben nur im Sommer, ein paar kamen sogar nur für einen einzigen zu uns, doch wir waren und blieben eine große Familie.

Ich liebte mein Leben hier, vor allem seit ich wusste, wer mein Vater war. Apollo. Ich war die Tochter des Sonnengottes und mein Element waren Feuer und das Licht. Und wie alle anderen Camper durfte auch ich meinen Vater inzwischen besuchen kommen und er war regelmäßig hier bei uns. Und hier, hier hatte ich endlich auch Freunde gefunden, war eine von vielen und sicher. Denn für mich war die Außenwelt doppelt gefährlich schließlich war ich ja auch noch Hexe.

Ich schaute nach vorne in das Gesicht meines Gegners, der Sohn des Meeresgottes Poseidon. Um Percy herum sammelte sich das Wasser, er würde gleich angreifen. Ich grinste, zwar konnte mein Feuer seinem Wasser nichts entgegen halten, aber was er noch nicht ahnte, inzwischen beherrschte ich auch das Licht. Ich sah hoch zur Sonne, stellte mir vor ihr Licht einzufangen und schleuderte es dem Sohn des Poseidon entgegen.

Percy keuchte und ich rannte auf ihn zu, griff ihn an, riss ihn zu Boden und hielt ihm meine Klinge grinsend an den Hals. „Überrascht, Perseus?" Fragte ich leise, grinste und stand auf. Er zwinkerte überrascht, rieb sich die Augen, ehe er sich aufsetzte und mich fokussiert ansah. „Wow," entfuhr es ihm und ich zog ihn zu mir herauf.

„Ähm... kann...kann so was... hier jeder?"

Wir drehten uns herum, ein kleiner Junge, höchstens elf schaute uns aus erstaunten, fast ängstlichen großen Augen an. Ich musterte ihn. Er war brünette, seine tiefbraunen Augen leuchtete vor Energie, sie waren fast schwarz und sein Gesicht irgendwie vertraut. Ich schaute zu Percy, er nickte grinsend. Ich ging einen Schritt auf den Kleinen zu. „Nein, nicht alle. Ein... paar. Du bist neu hier?"

Der Junge nickte. „In... der Hermeshütte, seit... heute Nacht?"

Ich lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Sicherlich nicht lange. Wie heißt du?"

„Ähm...ich bin Darry. Darry Johnson."

„Okay... hi Darry. Ich bin Melina. Melina Cassidy Callen, eine Tochter des Apollo und... eine Hexe."

„Eine..."

Ich grinste und nickte, nahm ihm seine kaputte Brille ab und strich mit der Hand darüber.

„_D____as zerstörte sei jetzt wieder ganz, _

___und alles Ungemach soll auch verblassen_

_damit kein Auge es jemals wird erfassen."_

Die hablgebrochenen Brillenbügel und zerkratzen Gläser waren wie neu und ich reichte ihm die Brille zurück. „Willkommen im Camp Half Blood." Erklärte ich und rubbelte ihm durchs Haar. „Das ist Percy Jackson, Sohn des Poseidon. Warst du schon bei Chiron?"

„Nein, wer ist das?"

„Unser... Lehrer, könnte man sagen," ich grinste, „ein Zentaur. Komm, ich bring dich zu ihm."

**IXI/IXI/IXI**

Zwei Jahre später

Ich stand unten am Strand und blickte hinauf zum Waldrand. Immer mehr Camper, alte und neue Gesichter kamen dort oben gerade den Hügel hinunter. Einige fielen sich auf halben Weg in die Arme, anderen rannten winkend hinauf, oder nach unten. Es war wie in jedem Jahr und ich freute mich wahnsinnig darauf, das Camp wieder voll zu sehen.

Ich liebte es hier, aber ich liebte es hier vor allem, wenn es voll war und all meine Geschwister und Freunde um mich waren. Lächelnd lief ich den Strand hinauf und hinüber zu den Pavillons, jede Wette das ich Jason, meinen Freund, ein Sohn der Athena dort oben, bei seinen ankommenden Geschwistern antraf. Ja richtig gehört meinen Freund.

Ich blieb stehen und blickte zurück, weit über dem Meer stand die Sonne, ich sah in den Himmel und dachte an meinen Vater, die letzten zwei Jahre.

Tja Leute, ich bin jetzt siebzehn und wie es aussieht, ist Camp Half Blood längst mein richtiges zu Hause geworden. Und ich... denke, ich werde hier bleiben und als Erwachsene anderen jungen Demigöttern helfen in unserer Welt zurecht zu kommen und sich zu verteidigen.

Aber das... das ist eine andere Geschichte. Vielleicht erzähle ich sie ja irgendwann einmal.

„Hey! Hey, du weißt doch bestimmt wo die Hermeshütte ist? Ich heiße Lilia, und bin vierzehn."

Ich drehe mich um und gehe dem Mädchen entgegen. „Ich bin Melina Callen, siebzehn und ich bin die Tochter von Apollo und einer Hexe. Ich führe die Hütte meines Vaters."

„Cool. Ähm...oder?"

Ich grinse und bedeutete ich mit mir zu kommen.

Wie hieß es nochmal? Das Leben geht weiter? Hier auch.

**Ende!/IXI/IXI/IXI/Ende!/IXI/IXI/IXI/Ende!/IXI/IXI/IXI/Ende!/IXI/IXI/IXI/Ende!**


End file.
